


Secrets [Akashi Seijuro x FemReader]

by NyvaariYuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, i dont proof read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyvaariYuki/pseuds/NyvaariYuki
Summary: ~This is grown up GoM & Kagami ~You had recently returned to Japan, the place of your childhood to try and build your future and to prove to your late fathers company that you were ready to uphold his legacy.Monday was the day of the big meeting, so, the friday before you decide to go out for a few drinks and relax. There you meet the Generation of Miracles (and Kagami Taiga).“Akashicchi! You came!!” Kise shouted as he flung himself over the shorter man. The man seemed a little shocked at such a welcome.“Kise, it appears you’ve already been having a lot of fun without me. Please, sit down”To your surprise Kise listened to him without a fight.“Akashi-kun. It’s good to see you”“Good evening Akashi”Others just nodded their welcome to the man.His crimson eyes landed on you but he did not say anything. His gaze was piercing, as if he was an animal assessing his prey. Your words failed you.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader, Akashi Seijuurou/You, Generation of Miracles & Kagami Taiga, Generation of Miracles/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Secrets [Akashi Seijuro x FemReader]

**Author's Note:**

> So, i don't write particularly often. I only tend to write when I get an idea that just wont go away and replays in my head over and over again. Only then do I know that I have to put my thoughts into words and post something.  
> Please be aware that I do not proof read - so if there are any sections that are strange or have mistakes - it'll be because i'm a fool and do not do the basics of writing. I dislike reading my own work and will avoid it at all costs. Thanks for reading!  
> Eventually there may be a little bit of smut. However this is a bit of a slow burn!

“Akashicchi! You said you would come out tonight!” The blonde pleaded down the phone and he opened the door to leave the booth. You couldn’t hear what was going on on the other end of the line.

“Yes! It has to be karaoke! It was my choice this time….” His voice cut off as the door slammed behind him.

“What was that about?” You asked the light blue haired guy sitting next to you. He opened his eyes wider in shock. He was surprised that a question was directed his way, usually he goes unnoticed, especially in this crowd of big personalities.

“Tetsu!” A voice called his attention before he could answer you. 

“It’s rude to interrupt people Aomine-kun” he responded cooly.

“You didn’t look like you were having much of a conversation so come here and tell this idiot” he thrust a pointed finger at a tall redhead “that he needs to stop eating and pick a song”.

You were still trying to grasp all their names. You knew the light blue haired guy next to you was called Kuroko Tetsuya, the one that called him was Aomine, although you couldn’t quite remember his first name, the blonde was Kise Ryouta - he was insistent that you knew his name. The rest were a bit of a blur. Their introductions were very brief after you had been dragged into the karaoke booth by the blonde - Kise. 

* * *

_**20 Minutes Before** _

Kise had seen you at the entrance to the bar, sat on one of their sofas, waiting for a free room for yourself. You were tapping your foot along to some background music, singing under your breath. 

“Be right back guys. Go on ahead and order some food and drinks. I’ll be there in a moment” The group all rolled their eyes, knowing what Kise was like when he spotted something that piqued his interest. He ignored their silent judgement as he took a seat next to you.

“Good evening Miss. Here by yourself?” He flashed the most charming grin he could.

“Maybe I am. What of it?” He wasn’t the first person to try and strike up a conversation with you this evening, and he probably wasn’t going to be the last.

‘Why is it so difficult to get a booth for one’ you grumbled to yourself. You should have known better, it was a friday night, the time when most people had gotten off work and wanted to unwind. ‘Maybe next time i’ll think ahead and book in advance’. You were starting to really regret your impulsiveness to come here, but now that you were, you weren’t fond of the idea of leaving without having a go at least.

“Would you like..” 

You knew what he was going to say and immediately cut him off.

  
“No, i’m not in the habit of joining random strangers for a night out” You turned your body slightly to signify that this conversation was over.

Kise’s eyes flared with determination. He enjoyed a good challenge.

“Kise Ryouta” he stated. 

You looked at him confused. Now he had your attention again he continued.

“My name. Kise Ryouta. I’m [age] and live slightly further downtown. I am out this evening with my friends from my old basketball team. I enjoy karaoke, sweets and basketball.” He paused and bowed his head slightly.

“L/N F/N. That’s all your getting from me”

“So, now that we are no longer strangers. Would you care to join my friends and I for an evening of food, drinks and music?”

You chuckled. You had to give it to him, he was pretty persistent. 

“Fine. But if i start to feel even a little bit uncomfortable, i’m leaving” 

“I think that’s only fair” He smiled brightly. He had gotten exactly what he wanted and wasn’t going to waste any time. He gripped your hand and pulled you into the booth his team mates occupied.

Introductions were very quick. Each of the men, and one woman (thankfully) introduced themselves one after the other. Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara and Midorima. You settled into your seat next to the one called Kuroko as Kise pulled out his phone.

* * *

It hadn’t been long since you had arrived back in Japan so it was a lot to adapt yourself to again, the names, the customs, the attitudes. It was a big difference to the British atmosphere you had grown accustomed to over the last few years. It was refreshing, it reminded you of your childhood in this country.

This group seemed like a lot of fun. From the outside it may seem like they all hated each other, but on closer inspection you could see there was a lot of love and affection between friends there. 

“Kagami-baka! I ain’t singing with you!”

“Come on Dai-Kun, it’ll be fun!”

“Stay out of this Satsuki!”

“You’re all too loud”

“Are you gonna finish that plate Kagami-kun?”

You smiled at the sight. ‘Maybe one day, i’ll have a group of friends like this here too’ you thought.

“L/N-chan!” Kise’s voice called out breaking through your revery. You hadn’t even noticed he had returned. “Let’s pick a song to duet!” 

* * *

About an hour had passed. Food had been eaten, songs had been sung and drinks had definitely been drunk. 

You had finally felt able to relax and have fun. Everything that had been weighing all on your mind this past week started to melt away with each laugh, song and drink with this rowdy group.

The door opened to the booth and there stood a crimson haired man. Everyone stopped their chatter to look at this perceived intruder on their fun.

“Akashicchi! You came!!” Kise shouted as he flung himself over the shorter man. The man seemed a little shocked at such a welcome.

“Kise, it appears you’ve already been having a lot of fun without me. Please, sit down” 

To your surprise Kise listened to him without a fight. 

“Akashi-kun. It’s good to see you”

“Good evening Akashi” 

Others just nodded their welcome to the man. 

His crimson eyes landed on you but he did not say anything. His gaze was piercing, as if he was an animal assessing his prey. Your words failed you.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko spoke. “This is L/N F/N. Kise invited her to join us”

His eyes never left you. 

“It’s nice to meet you L/N-san.” 

“Li...Likewise…”

* * *

The night continued as it started. The only difference were those crimson eyes that followed you every move. No matter who you spoke to or where you sat - those eyes were always watching. 

You continued to drink and laugh with everyone but the man named Akashi. You weren’t anywhere near drunk enough to feel loosened up enough to talk directly to him. 

“L/N-Chan. Why were you here all alone? You’re so much funnnn” Kise slurred next to you. 

“You weren’t stood up were you?! God help the man that would do that to such a pretty thing like you” he pouted.

“No, Kise-kun. I wasn’t stood up” You laughed as you patted his head. He suddenly seemed like such an innocent soul. You couldn’t help but want to comfort him like you would a child.

“I recently came home to Japan. I don’t know many people here so I had no one to invite out. I was looking for a way to de-stress and ended up here when you found me”

“I’ll be your friend L/N-chan!” Kise said

“Oi! Why do you get dibs” Aomine cut in

“Dai-kun! You can’t talk like that about L/N-chan!” 

“Aomine-kun. That’s not a very nice way to speak about a lady”

You couldn’t help yourself from laughing. However, whilst the conversation continued you hadn’t noticed that Akashi had found his way to the seat next to you. 

The banter around you continued but with those crimson eyes locked on you and now so much closer you couldn’t help but give your full attention to the man in front of you. 

“What brings you back to Japan?” 

“Work”

‘Dammit F/N why can’t you get out more than one word! He’s going to think youre a simpleton!’ You chastised yourself internally.

There was a brief silence.

“..Umm.. I lived here when i was a child. But due to certain circumstances I ended up living between the UK and US with my father. I came back to establish my future”

“A good reason” his eyes seemed to soften - or was it your imagination.

“I hope things go well for you here.” 

“Thank you Akashi-san. I have a very important meeting on Monday that will decide my future. Hence the need to de-stress” You lifted your, now almost empty, cup to emphasise your point. 

He smiled. It had been the first time you had seen him smile this evening. It was breathtaking, and it was just for you. Although you were surrounded by his friends it was a little private moment for just the two of you.

* * *

The night was coming to a close. You had enough to drink to be buzzed, but not out of it. Some of the others however, had probably had a bit too much.

“Daiiii-kunnnnn! I dont want to go home yet. I’m having too much fun!” Momoi wined. Aomine tried to hold her steady as she wobbled on her feet.

“Satsuki. I’ll take you home. You’re too much trouble for the rest of them” 

“Tetsuuuuu.. Don’t make me go home with Dai-kun! He’s mean!”

Murasukibara yawned and waved his hand in goodbye, Midorima went to follow. There was no way they wanted to get involved in who was taking who home. They had had enough. 

“Akashi. I’ll see you again. Perhaps next time over a quiet game of shogo” he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

“That sounds good. I’ll look forward to it Midorima”. They nodded their heads to each other, showing some semblance of mutual respect.

“Akashicchiiiiiiii.” 

“Yes Kise?”

“You’ve been sat by L/N-chan forever. It’s my turrnnnnn”

“No Kise. It’s time to go home”

“Akasshiiicchiiii….”

Askashi cut him off abruptly.

“Kise. Go home.”

Kise’s eyes widened at the sharpness in Akashi’s voice. He hadn’t heard that since their high school days.

“Come on Kise-kun. We’ll take you back”. Kagami lifted the unsteady Kise to his feet and helped to guide him towards the door. 

“Come on Satsuki. Let’s walk with them”

Kagami, Aomine, Kise and Momoi started to leave.

“L/N-chan. It was nice to meet you. I’m sure Akashi-kun will see you home safely.” Kuroko smiled as he bowed slightly.

“Kuroko, You coming or what?” Kagami called from the hallway.

And then it was just the two of you. An awkward silence hung between the two of you after the door to the booth closed.

One second

Two seconds

Three seconds

“Than..”

“Sho..”

“Sor..”

“You..”

Somehow things had managed to get even more awkward. The silence had started again

“Please. Go ahead” Akashi said.

“Oh. Um… I just wanted to say thank you for this evening. It was very nice of you and your friends to make me feel so welcome.” You could feel your cheeks becoming quite red. 

You’d spoken to this man a few times now throughout the evening but being alone with him was something entirely different. There were no distractions, nothing else to busy yourself with. He was attractive. It’s something you tried not to notice all evening but it was impossible. The way he had kept staring at you, but then you were just as guilty; you had been sneaking glances at him when you thought no one would notice.

“You’re more than welcome L/N-san”. This man was just exuding sexiness. The tension in the booth was slowly creeping up along with your body temperature.

He wasn’t saying anything dirty. He wasn’t doing anything. ‘Why is my body and mind betraying me like this!’ you thought. You needed to get out.

“I know Kuroko said about taking me home. You really don’t have to. I’ll be fine on my own. I don’t want to put you out.” You spurted the words out quickly as you stood. A firm hand grabbed your own. 

“Nonsense. What kind of man would I be if I let a woman get home on her own? Please, allow me to walk you” You blushed even further. Akashi had not let go of your hand as he led you out of the bar and onto the cold streets.

“Akashi-san. Really, there’s no need. I’ll just grab a cab.” Had he still not noticed that he had hold of your hand? You thought.

“L/N-san, if you really wish to get a cab allow me to accompany you to make sure you get home safe” There was no way you were going to get out of this. Damn his gentleman-ly-ness. 

“There’s really no persuading you that I will be ok?” You pleaded.

“No”. Akashi answered firmly. You knew then that he would not budge on the matter.

“So, are we walking or taking a cab?” he asked.

“I’d prefer to walk if that’s ok with you? It’s not far, and I need the fresh air” 

You had walked for a few minutes in silence. You were extremely aware of how his hand still grasped tightly to yours. 

“Akashi-san, you really don’t need to hold my hand. I’m a big girl that can walk on her own”. Perhaps it was the cold air that made you realise how much you had had to drink, but you suddenly felt much bolder to challenge the man in front of you.

He smirked at your challenge.

“If you insist, but..” He pulled you into his chest. He was warm, his chest was broad and firm.

“If you stumble, know that I will not let you go again” he whispered into your ear. You gulped. 

Jeez, this man was just too much. Part of you wanted to stay like that the other half wanted to prove him wrong - show him that you were more than capable on your own.

He released you from his arms but kept his gaze firmly on you. 

Space. That’s what you need. Space from Akashi to gather your scattered thoughts. As you swiftly turned away from him to continue your walk home you managed to stumble over your own feet. You could see the floor coming up fast and closed your eyes bracing for impact, but it never came.

You were once again pressed into that broad chest. This time you noticed the scent of his cologne, expensive and deliciously masculine. You could feel his muscular arms around you. This was the opposite of the space you needed. ‘Damnit’ your internal voice shouted. You looked up to the man that may have just saved your face from a meeting with the concrete.

“If you wanted to stay this close to me instead you could have just asked” although he said this with a chuckle, his seductive tone sent shivers down your spine as his eyes wandered over your face and down your neck, he released you from his hold to grab your hand all the while, his eyes still wandering further over you, from your neck to all of your curves.

“Thank you” was all you could let out in a meek voice. Somehow you knew that it was Akashi’s fault that you stumbled, but you didn’t quite know how. Was it his intense gaze, was it the way he flustered you before he released you. You didn’t know. You just know that he got what he wanted.

You continued the walk, having idle conversation, talking about the GoM, his basketball career and his friends, this time unable to complain about the hand holding yours. The conversation moved from him and onto you.

“So when my father passed away I decided I’d come back to Japan, I need to prove to myself and to those who think I'm nothing but a stain on my fathers name, that I can do it. It’s why this meeting on Monday is so important. It’s my first step” Akashi grew silent as you spoke. He could see the determination in your eyes when you spoke about your father and the importance of your fathers name. It was something that deeply resonated with him. He was fascinated by you. His name being spoken pulled him from his thoughts

“Akashi-san? I’m sorry, I probably spoke too much didn’t I?” you cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. 

“Not at all. I cannot vouch for your work, because I have never seen it, but from what I can see of your determination I think this meeting has a very good chance of success” he smiled another one of his dazzling smiles. It was only the second one you had seen that night, but you were addicted. You wanted to see that smile more.

“Thank you. I really hope so”

* * *

‘I can’t let him see where I live’ you thought to yourself. You had only just met this man, but you didn’t want him to get the wrong idea about you or to make any assumptions.

You weren’t poor, in fact, it was the opposite. Your father had left you a rather decent sum of money on his passing - he had insisted that any daughter of his would need to live according to his name and his legacy. You may not have shared your fathers name, but you were still his daughter by blood and he had pushed this upon you since your first meeting. Living up to his standard meant that you owned the penthouse apartment in one of the most prestigious blocks in the area. Well, you owned the building and therefore lived in the penthouse - but that wasn’t yet public knowledge. 

You didn’t want Akashi to know where you lived or who your family where- it always soured a relationship (be it friendship or otherwise) when they learnt of your wealth and status. You had been hurt before, used before - You weren’t ready to break this sweet facade you had with Akashi yet.

You weren’t far from your apartment building when you stopped in your tracks.

“Thanks again for walking me Akashi-san. I live in one of the apartment blocks up ahead, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble” You smiled up at him in the hopes that he would recognise your discomfort at allowing him to get any closer.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” he had completely blindsided you with that question.

“Uhh..no”

“Great. Allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow night. It’ll help take your mind off your meeting” It was a request, but the way he said it gave you no room to object. Not that you wanted to. He didn’t know who your family were or how many 0’s were in your bank account but still wanted to take you to dinner.

“I’d like that” You smiled up at him.

You exchanged contact details and said your goodnights.

* * *

“Welcome home L/N-sama. I hope you had a pleasant evening” The doorman chirped as he let you inside.

“Good evening Haru. Thank you, I had a good time this evening, perhaps went by a little too quickly though”

“You know what they say L/N-sama. Time flies when you’re having fun” he buzzed for your private elevator and made his way back outside.

You could feel the fluttering of butterflies in your stomach already in anticipation for your -date? Could you call it that. Akashi hadn’t called it that, so maybe it wasn’t - dinner with the handsome man you had met that evening.

* * *

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
